Mörderischer Flirt
Mörderischer Flirt (amerikanischer Originaltitel: The Wild One) ist der zweite Band der Buchreihe Roswell von Melinda Metz. Die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Birgit Schmitz. Kurzüberblick Der neue Schüler Nikolas Branson hat es allen Mädchen aus dem Cheerleaderteam angetan. Als Isabel sich auf eine Wette mit ihrer Rivalin Stacey Sheinin um die Gunst des gutaussehenden Neulings einlässt, erfährt sie, dass sie mehr mit Nikolas verbindet, als sie zu träumen wagte. Inhalt Liz Ortecho, Maria DeLuca, Max Evans, Michael Guerin und Alex Manes sehen sich gemeinsam das Footballspiel der Mannschaft ihrer Schule, der Ulysses F. Olsen High School, gegen das Team der Guffman High School an. Max' Schwester Isabel ist mit den Cheerleadern auf dem Spielfeld. Als das Maskottchen der Guffman High Isabel ärgert, macht es plötzlich einen vier Meter hohen Satz in eine Tonne mit Eis für die Spieler. Den Freunden ist sofort klar, dass hier Kräfte im Spiel sein müssen. In der Umkleidekabine entbrennt ein Streit zwischen Isabel und Stacey Sheinin, an welchem der beiden Mädchen der neue Schüler Nikolas Branson Interesse haben könnte. Isabel gewinnt das verbale Duell. Vor der Umkleidekabine wird sie von ihren Freunden abgefangen, die sie beschuldigen, ihre Kräfte eingesetzt zu haben, um das Maskottchen der Guffman High durch die Gegend zu schleudern. Isabel ist entsetzt, dass ihre Freunde so etwas von ihr denken können, ist sie doch in den letzten Wochen extrem vorsichtig gewesen. Michael und Max geben schließlich zu, dass sie sich geirrt haben könnten. Michael wird auf der Arbeit von seinem Sozialarbeiter Mr. Cuddihy besucht. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er sich nach einer neuen Pflegefamilie für Michael umsehen wird. Nach Feierabend wollen Max und Michael wieder einmal in der Wüste nach dem Raumschiff ihrer Eltern suchen, doch als sie bemerken, dass sie von einem Motorradfahrer verfolgt werden, geben sie ihre Pläne auf und kehren in die Stadt zurück. Isabel geht mit Alex zum Minigolf. Obwohl sie das Spiel dämlich findet, macht es ihr mit ihm zusammen sogar Spaß. Bis sie am Bonusloch mit einem Schlag trifft und deutlich spürt, dass Kräfte eingesetzt wurden, um den Ball zu manipulieren. Als Alex vermutet, dass sie ihre Kräfte unbewusst eingesetzt haben könnte, küsst sie ihn, um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass sie nichts Unbewusstes tut. Nachts geht Isabel auf Traumwanderung. In einer neuen Traumsphäre erlebt sie Bilder, die den ihr angeborenen Erinnerungen an ihren Heimatplaneten sehr ähneln. Den Träumer kann sie nicht ausmachen. Plötzlich fühlt sie sich von Armen umfangen, und jemand fragt sie, ob sie nach ihm suche. Bevor sie sich umdrehen kann, erwacht sie in ihrem Bett. In der Mittagspause des nächsten Tages werden die Freunde vom Journalisten Elsevan DuPris angesprochen, der bereits vom Vorfall mit dem Guffman-Maskottchen als auch von den Geschehnissen auf dem Minigolfplatz gehört hat. Er vermutet Aliens hinter beiden Geschichten, aber die Freunde wimmeln ihn ab. Max und Liz führen im Naturwissenschaftsunterricht gemeinsam einen Versuch durch. Max wird klar, wie gern er mit Liz zusammen sein möchte. Nach dem Cheerleadertraining schließen die Mädchen um Isabel und Staceys Fanclub nun tatsächlich eine Wette ab, welche der beiden sich Nikolas zuerst angeln wird. Als Kriterium für den Sieg wählen sie öffentliches Händchenhalten aus. Isabel platziert sich strategisch geschickt auf der Tribüne in der Sporthalle, um auf Nikolas zu warten. Doch nach einer Weile wird es ihr zu dumm. Sie will die Halle gerade verlassen, als er sich als der Träumer aus ihrer letzten Traumwanderung zu erkennen gibt. Da er auf ihre Fragen nicht antworten will, folgt sie ihm aus der Schule. Mit seinem Motorrad fahren sie gemeinsam in die Wüste hinaus. Abends versucht Maria den Duft, den sie bei der Verbindung in der Höhle gerochen hat, zu rekonstruieren, und stellt dabei fest, dass sich ihr Rosenduft und Michaels Eukalyptusduft gut ergänzen. Michael kommt durch ihr Fenster geklettert, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Gemeinsam sehen sie sich einen Gruselfilm an. Damit er nicht ins Haus der Hughes zu seinen Noch-Pflegeeltern zurückkehren muss, bietet Maria ihm an, bei ihr zu übernachten. Nikolas fährt mit Isabel geradewegs zu der Höhle. Isabel vermutet zunächst, dass er sie kennt, weil er Max und Michael gefolgt ist, doch dann erzählt er ihr, dass er ebenfalls in dieser Höhle aus einem Inkubator geschlüpft sei, nur früher als die anderen. Er sei adoptiert worden und seine Familie habe Roswell verlassen. Träume und Visionen haben ihn vor einigen Wochen zurückgeführt. Isabel ist überzeugt. Sie berichtet Nikolas von Projekt Bluthund, was ihn jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Er macht Isabel klar, dass sie wegen ihrer Kräfte vor niemandem Angst zu haben braucht. Alex beobachtet eifersüchtig Isabel und Nikolas auf dem Schulhof. Als die beiden zu den Freunden herüberkommen, berichtet Isabel, dass Nikolas ebenfalls außerirdisch ist. Dieser macht deutlich, dass er sich Max' Regeln nicht unterordnen will, und dass er auch keine Angst vor Sheriff Valenti hat. Er erklärt, dass auch andere Menschen ihm egal sind, und verlässt die Gruppe. Zum Erstaunen aller läuft Isabel ihm nach. Sie bittet ihn, ihr beizubringen, ihre Kräfte besser zu nutzen. Max bringt Liz ins Crashdown Café und sie besprechen die Lage. Daraufhin fährt er ins UFO-Museum, um seinen neuen Job dort zu beginnen. Abends wollen Alex, Isabel, Liz, Maria und Michael zusammen ins Kino gehen, doch außer Michael und Maria ist niemand so recht bei der Sache. Vor dem Kino taucht Nikolas auf und nimmt Isabel mit. Nach dem Kino besprechen Liz und Maria bei Liz' zu Hause die Ereignisse des Tages. Als ihre Eltern zurückkommen, erinnert Liz Maria daran, dass am nächsten Tag der Geburtstag ihrer verstorbenen Schwester Rosa ist. Maria überlegt, ob es sinnvoll wäre, Max zu erzählen, dass Isabel mit Nikolas abgezogen ist, doch Liz ist dagegen. Gemeinsam mit Nikolas bricht Isabel in die Bowlingbahn ein, obwohl sie sich eigentlich nichts aus Bowling macht. Nikolas benutzt ungeniert seine Kraft, um mit einer Poolkugel die Bowlingpins umzulegen. Dann befördert er sich und schließlich auch Isabel mit seinen Kräften durch die Gegend. Als sie sich in der Snackbar ein Softeis genehmigen und sich küssen, werden sie von einem Wachmann bemerkt. Nikolas schleicht sich an den Mann an, und setzt ihn mit seiner Kraft außer Gefecht. Er bringt die völlig aufgelöste Isabel nach Hause, die sich erst beruhigt, als er ihr versichert, dass der Mann nur bewusstlos sei. Als Liz am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg in die Stadtbücherei ist, wird sie von Valenti angesprochen. Er versucht sie auszuhorchen, was ihm aber nicht gelingt. Liz aber erfährt von ihm von dem Einbruch in der Bowlinghalle. Sie eilt zu Max ins UFO-Museum und berichtet ihm, was geschehen ist. Er will Isabel suchen und bittet seinen Chef Ray Iburg, früher gehen zu dürfen, was dieser ihm sofort erlaubt. Liz und Max finden Isabel bei den Evans zu Hause - gemeinsam mit Nikolas. Max stellt ihn bezüglich des Wachmanns zur Rede. Um zu demonstrieren, was er mit dem Wachmann gemacht hat, berührt er auch Liz kurz, woraufhin sie zusammenbricht. Nikolas verschwindet, Max stellt eine Verbindung zu Liz her und heilt das Blutgerinnsel in ihrem Gehirn, das Nikolas verursacht hat. Die verstörte Isabel muss sich nun mit seinen Vorwürfen auseinandersetzen. Da er sie wild beschimpft, verlässt sie das Haus. Maria hilft Michael, seine Sachen für den Umzug in seine neue Pflegefamilie zu packen. Sie macht deutlich, dass sie für ihn da ist, falls er darüber reden möchte. Auf der Arbeit kann Max sich nur schwer konzentrieren. Sein Chef Ray bietet seine Hilfe an. Isabel sucht derweil Michael auf. Sie bittet ihn, ihr gegen Max zu helfen. Doch als sie ihm erzählt, was Nikolas getan hat, besteht auch Michael darauf, dass sie sich von ihm fernhält. Sie läuft davon und trifft Nikolas auf der Straße. Gemeinsam brechen sie beim 7-Eleven ein. Dann verstecken sie sich in der Höhle, wo Michael und Alex sie finden. Nikolas greift Alex an und kämpft mit Michael. Nachdem Isabel Alex geheilt hat, wollen Michael und Alex sie mit nach Hause nehmen, doch sie entscheidet sich für Nikolas. Morgens ist Isabel allein zu Hause, als Alex sie besucht. Als auch er sie bittet, sich von Nikolas fernzuhalten, streiten sie sich und sie schickt ihn weg. Maria und Liz versuchen, Alex mit einem Eis aufzuheitern, aber es klappt nicht recht. Als Maria nach Hause kommt, wartet Michael bereits auf sie, der seinen letzten Abend, bevor er die Pflegefamilie wechselt, nicht bei den Hughes verbringen möchte. Er hilft ihr dabei, einen Geburtstagskuchen für ihre Mutter zu backen. Isabel sortiert derweil ihre Schuhe. Als alle ihre Freunde versuchen, sie zu erreichen, ignoriert sie sie, da sie sich durch sie kontrolliert fühlt. Als jedoch Nikolas vor dem Haus auftaucht, macht sie sich mit ihm aus dem Staub. Gemeinsam brechen sie in die Mall von Roswell ein. Dort probiert Isabel zuerst einige Schmuckstücke aus dem Juweliergeschäft an, dann machen die beiden Fotos in einer Fotokabine im Drugstore. Als sie von einem Wachmann entdeckt werden, verlangt Nikolas von Isabel, dass sie den Mann außer Gefecht setzt. Um ihm zu gefallen, tut sie es, aber sie fühlt sich furchtbar, als sie spürt, dass sie ihn verletzt. Trotzdem sagt sie Nikolas, es habe ihr Spaß gemacht. Max, Michael, Liz, Maria und Alex suchen derweil nach Isabel und Nikolas. Dabei werden sie von Valenti angehalten. Unfreiwillig führt er sie daraufhin zur Mall, wo die fünf sich aufteilen, um schneller suchen zu können. Michael, Alex und Maria finden den ohnmächtigen Wachmann und die Fotos von Isabel und Nikolas. Liz und Max suchen bei Victoria's Secret nach Isabel, als Max hört, dass Valenti sich ihnen nähert. Sie verstecken sich unter der Kassentheke. Da der Platz sehr begrenzt ist, liegen sie nahe beieinander, und schließlich kann Max dem Drang, Liz zu küssen, nicht mehr widerstehen. Als Valenti fort ist, weist Max Liz jedoch - als sei nichts geschehen - darauf hin, dass sie Isabel finden müssen. Während Isabel sich in einer Umkleidekabine umzieht, entdeckt Valenti Nikolas. Sie kann hören, wie er ihn auffordert, sich umzudrehen, und nähert sich den beiden. Sie wird Zeugin, wie Nikolas Valentis Befehl ignoriert, und dieser den Jungen daraufhin erschießt. Liz und Max hören den Schuss und laufen in Richtung des Geräuschs. Sie entdecken Valenti, der sich gerade über den toten Nikolas beugt. Damit Max nach Isabel suchen kann, lenkt Liz den Sheriff ab. Max findet seine Schwester in der Umkleidekabine und bringt sie nach draußen. Derweil bewerfen Maria, Michael und Alex Sheriff Valenti, der Liz durch die Mall jagt, mit Coladosen und setzen ihn kurzfristig außer Gefecht. Sie eilen Liz hinterher, dabei stolpert Maria über einen goldenen, leuchtenden Ring, den sie einsteckt. Als sie es aus dem Kaufhaus hinaus schaffen, ist Valenti ihnen bereits wieder auf den Fersen. Er schafft es, Liz am Arm zu greifen. Max will ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch da erfasst ein helles Licht die gesamte Mall und Sheriff Valenti friert in der Zeit ein. Als Max sich umsieht, entdeckt er seinen Chef Ray Iburg, der sich als Außerirdischer zu erkennen gibt. Charaktere neue Charaktere sind kursiv gesetzt Hauptcharaktere *Michael Guerin *Alex Manes *Max Evans *Liz Ortecho *Maria DeLuca *Isabel Evans *''Nikolas Branson'' *Sheriff Valenti Nebencharaktere *''Rocky Rocket'' *Stacey Sheinin *Tish Okabe *''Lucinda Baker'' *''Kristen Pettit'' *Mr. Cuddihy *Elsevan DuPris *Ms. Hardy *''John Andrews'' *''Richard Jamison'' *''Craig Cachopo'' *Doug Highsinger *''Tim Watanabe'' *''Ray Iburg'' *Mr. Evans *Mrs. Evans erwähnte Charaktere *''Rick Montes'' *''Susie Scotto'' *Mr. Tollifson *Ms. Shaffer *''Laura Burns'' *Mr. Hughes *Mrs. Hughes *Kevin DeLuca *Kyle Valenti *Mr. Ortecho *Rosa Ortecho *Arlene Bluth *''Mr. Salinger'' *''Mrs. Salinger'' Schauplätze *Footballfeld der Ulysses F. Olsen High School *Roswell-Supermarkt *Wüste um Roswell *Minigolf-Anlage Zum Schwarzen Loch *Haus der Evans *Ulysses F. Olsen High School *Marias Zimmer *Die Höhle *UFO-Museum *Haus der Ortechos *Bowlingbahn *Haus der Hughes *Roswell Mall Verweise erwähnte reale Personen *Marilyn Monroe *Brad Pitt *Elvis Presley *Carl Sagan *Meryl Streep *Nicolas Cage *Meg Ryan Verweise auf Film, Fernsehen, Literatur und Musik *Mr. Spock *Die drei Fragezeichen *Julius Caesar *Freddy Krueger *The Doors *Grateful Dead *Tanz der Teufel *Stadt der Engel *Barneys großes Abenteuer sonstige Verweise *Barbie und Ken *Playmobil *7-Eleven *Oscar-Verleihung *Victoria's Secret (angegeben als Victorias Geheimnis) *Macy's Kategorie:Buch (Roswell High)